User blog:ShadowFire10/A Wild ShadowFire had... reappeared?!
Hoi everyone, name is ShadowFire10 (or just Shadow) most of you probably don't know who I'm since I had been inactive for around 1 year and a half. Though its not like the ones who DO remember me probably give a crap, but still. The wiki had changed a lot since I left. Its better, more organized, more user friendly and more than 50% of the amazing content here is being made by a purple... cat? Maybe returning here was indeed a mistake But even so, I thought that it would be nice to make a blog to announce that I'm planning of returning to this wikia to fix some mistakes I had made. Yeah, coming back here and seeing all the pages I made in the past really... triggered me. But what can I say, when I first came to this Wiki I had no idea how to write in English, let alone how to write a good story or characters or anything like literally every user on this wiki ever, but then, when I moved to fanfiction and began to post crap there, thanks to some kind writters, as well as some very helpful guides from a purple cat that I was lucky enough to find when I browsed through this site once my writting and story telling skills evolved, so I thought that this would be a good chance to come back here and waste away the discrage of my nerdy 15 years old self by writting something actually good. Yes, I know that I could just ask the admins to delete my pages, STFU! So, as you have probably guessed by now, for the rest of this blog I'm going to talk/write about my upcoming series on this Wiki, so this would be a good moment to click that arrow in the top left corner if you already haven't done that. The unholy Story! Now, let's get this train rolling! First off, let me introduce you to the plot of this new series of mine that by now goes by the the working title: "Duplex Tribulatio" which is Latin for "Double Trouble". The story is going to follow the 'Kid With Omnitrix' and 'Sent to an Alternative World' formulas. It highlights the adventures of our protagonists, Alexander Lowell and Avice Fry - two shut-in gamers who get pulled into a broken dimension by a Omnipotent being that loves to play games and hates to fix after itself. And that's where things starts to messy because when you pull two kids into another world with the task to save it because sometimes, well, it's more interesting to play the role of the villain than the hero. And now armed with powerful devices that bot increase their own abilities and skills while also allowing them to change into 10 different life forms and much, much more, the two good-for-nothing gamers set out with their own goal in mind: To take over the dimension and become overlords. Characters and Art So unlike before I'm going to make the alines and the art enterily by myself. And because I can't come up with a good way to finish this blog, here is the art and a bit of information for the Main Characters and some of their Transformations. First is Alexander (Alex) Lowell, Age: 16. A shut-in gamer and otaku who ahs been abanoned by his parents for possessing special abilities. In the past he had been used as test subject for a number of experiments and obtained a secondary ability that allows him to destroy space itself. Next is Avice Fry, Age: 12. A shut-in gamer and NEET who just like Alex has been abanoned by her parents for possessing special abilities. In the past she had been used as test subject for a number of experiments and obtained a secondary ability that allows her to control electrons. Then we have one of Alex's alien forms, Xero. The 6th form that Alex has access to, not much is know about its species, but it's said that they exist in a Pocket Dimension made from data. Therefore Xero has the ability to accept and changed data, as well as materializing the obrained data in a psychical form. And lastly, there is Avice's 10th alien form called Bubblewing. Coming from a species of fairy-like aliens that hides underwater as a mean to survive Bubblewing has large lungs capabilities that allow her to survive up to four hours underwater. Than along with her ability to fly and shot... bubbles make her a very cute threat to face. Alex Lowell.png Avice Fry.png Xero D210.png Bubblewing.png So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Need a bit fixing? The artworks are a bit hard to make since I'm not good at drawing non-human things and even then, my skills at drawing with a mouse are really lacking. Category:Blog posts